Paxton's Pops
Paxton's Pops is a model animated music show which is a spin-off of Paxton and the Diesels, the other show itself being a spin-off of Thomas & Friends. It first aired in November 2019. Production * Genre: Model animated series, music show * Created by: David Stoten * Based on: Paxton and the Diesels, Thomas & Friends, The Railway Series, Top of the Pops and other music shows * Written by: David Stoten * Directed by: Dianna Basso, David Stoten * Voices of: Steven Kynman and other voices * Composer(s): C.C.S. (Series 1, Episodes 1-7), Phil Lynott (Series 1, Episode 8 - onward) * Country of origin: United Kingdom * No. of seasons: 2 * No. of episodes: 19 * Producer(s): Tracy Blagdon, Micaela Winter * Production location(s): Shepperton Studios * Running time: Varying between each song sung on the show * Production company: Mattel Creations * Original network: Sudrian Television * Original release: November 2019 History After Series 4 of Paxton and the Diesels ended in September 2018, there were plans to make a spin-off in the future. A spin-off called Paxton and the Diesels: Shorts would be made, and the run time would be five minutes shorter that the regular 15 minute episodes. The plan was later scrapped for unknown reasons. A year later in October 2019 however, the plan for a spin-off was revived. It was to be a music show hosted by Paxton, and hence called Paxton's Pops. The show first aired in November 2019. Format The show's format is derived from that of music shows like Top of the Pops. It is hosted by Paxton as he sings different pop songs from the 1970's to the 1980's. In all of the episodes, Paxton is accompanied by special guests, mainly some of his fellow diesel friends from the Vicarstown Dieselworks and other engines who sing along with him in the studio set. There is a running gag at the end of every episode (except Episode 1 of Series 1 and Episode 1 of Series 2) in which during when the end credits roll, Diesel (and Diesel 10 in Episode 10 of Series 1) finds out that Paxton is hosting another episode of the show, and threatens Paxton with a plan to get out of the set, or to do something to it, though the episodes are finished before Diesel can get away with the plan. From Episode 6 of Series 1 onwards, Diesel is seen during the gags and Paxton has to biff Diesel when he threatens, except for Episode 1 of Series 2 where Diesel is one of the party guests alongside the other diesels. Diesel is only seen at the start of an episode in Episode 3 of Series 2 where he greets the viewers instead of Paxton. Diesel says that Paxton is ill, but Paxton appears a second later and tells Diesel that the stage is his. Diesel then oils away, but knocks off the cameraman, and Paxton then continues his normal role. Cast * Steven Kynman as Paxton, Dart, Dennis (UK/US) and Charlie (UK; singing voice, US; speaking voice) * Kerry Shale as Diesel, the Cameraman (One-off voice role) (UK/US) and Dash (US) * Shane Jacobson as Shane (UK/US) * Nigel Pilkington (UK), Christopher Ragland (US) as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as Hugo, Douglas (UK/US) and Stanley (US) * Bob Golding, (UK), Glenn Wrage (US) as Ferdinand and Sidney (UK/US) * Dan Li as Yong Bao (UK/US) * Togo Igawa as Hiro (UK/US) * Joe Mills as Donald (UK/US) * Keith Wickham as Norman, Den, Salty (UK/US) and Dash (UK) * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 (UK/US), Charlie (UK; speaking voice), Stanley and Bash (UK) * Tom Stourton as Murdoch (UK/US) * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip and Billy (UK/US) * John Hasler as Thomas (UK) * Joseph May as Thomas (US) * William Hope as Bash (US) * Rachael Miller as Rebecca (UK/US) * Teresa Gallagher as Molly Episodes This is a list of episodes of Paxton's Pops. There are currently two seasons with a total of 19 episodes, and the following list shows all the following songs that are sung by Paxton on them and the following special guests singing along. In addition to the episodes on the list, it has been confirmed that there will be some Christmas episodes of the show under the title of Paxton's Christmas Pops as well as a third series. Series 1 * Episode 1: (song: Sugar Baby Love - The Rubettes) (special guest: Diesel) * Episode 2: (song: Down Under - Men at Work) (special guest: Shane) * Episode 3: (song: Brown Girl in the Ring - Boney M.) (special guests: Dart and Dennis) * Episode 4: (song: Does Your Mother Know - ABBA) (special guest: Percy) * Episode 5: (song: Bang Bang - B. A. Robertson) (special guest: Hugo) * Episode 6: (song: The Safety Dance - Men Without Hats) (special guest: Ferdinand) * Episode 7: (song: Dance Hall Days - Wang Chung) (special guest: Yong Bao) * Episode 8: (song: Turning Japanese - The Vapors) (special guest: Hiro) * Episode 9: (song: January - Pilot) (special guests: Donald and Douglas) * Episode 10: (song: Pop Muzik - M) (special guest: Norman) (Series 1 finale) Series 2 * Episode 1 (Party Special): (song: I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) - The Proclaimers) (special guests: Murdoch, Diesel, Sidney, Norman, Den, Dart, Dennis, Salty and Philip) * Episode 2: (song: House of Fun - Madness) (special guest: Charlie) * Episode 3: (song: The Loco-Motion - Kylie Minogue) (special guest: Thomas) * Episode 4: (song: It Ain't What You Do.... - Fun Boy Three and Bananarama) (special guest: Billy) * Episode 5: (song: Temptation - Heaven 17) (special guest: Stanley) * Episode 6: (song: Too Much Too Young - The Specials) (special guest: Sidney) * Episode 7: (song: Toast - Streetband) (special guests: Bash and Dash) * Episode 8: (song: You'll Always Find Me in the Kitchen at Parties - Jona Lewie) (special guest: Rebecca) * Episode 9: (song: Dancing Queen - ABBA) (special guest: Molly) Theme music The theme music of Paxton's Pops is mainly theme songs that were originally from Top of the Pops. From Episodes 1 to 8 of Series 1, the theme song was the C.C.S. (Collective Consciousness Society) cover of the Led Zeppelin song Whole Lotta Love, which was used originally on Top of the Pops from 1970 to 1977, and again from 1980 to 1981. From Episode 8 onwards, the theme song is Yellow Pearl by Phil Lynott, that was originally used on Top of the Pops from 1981 to 1986. Broadcast The show is only broadcast on the Island of Sodor on its local television channel Sudrian Television. It is broadcast daily at 7:30pm. Radio series A radio series of Paxton's Pops is also broadcast. It is broadcast every Saturday evening at 6:00pm on Sudrian Radio, Sodor's local radio station. Unlike the main TV series, the radio show has Paxton and the special guests singing different songs. Merchandise A Paxton's Pops magazine will be launched in December 2019. Each issue will be published monthly, and will feature episode guides, quizzes, lyrics from each song on the show and posters. A compilation album will also be launched in that month, featuring all the songs on Series 1.Category:Thomas & Friends spin-offs